


Change in Temperament

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [59]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's new favourite thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Temperament

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #311 – _Heathen_.
> 
> Prompt used = I've Been Waiting for You

Gene's new favourite thing is: those Sunday mornings when he wakes with Sam pressed warm against him, a needy tangle of legs and arms. How it makes makes him think back, reminds him of what his married days had been lacking in: tenderness, and warmth. The amount of shouting, well, that was pretty similar.

Still, Sam's what he is: obnoxious, clever, a pain in the arse when he puts his mind to it (so most of the time). It just so happens he's one Gene doesn't mind cuddling.

Just how long has he been waiting for this? Too bloody long.


End file.
